Quiet Tune
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Something strange happens to Toshiro in the battlefield. Can Karin melt the ice literally?


**This is my first attempt of HitsuKarin and I hope you liked it! I tried to do this for three days and I'm not so happy about the ending but it's done and it's good enough for me. Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: Just so you know I don't own Bleach, remember that! ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Milde-**

**Edited 25.7.2010**

**

* * *

Quiet Tune**

Everyone in the battlefield fell to their knees, because of the huge amount of reiatsu. Matsumoto turned to watch where she felt her taichou's reiatsu raising.

'_What's happening?_' She thought. What she saw was a huge ice dragon circling around the 10th squad captain. The dragon's icy blue scales shined and his red eyes started to glow. He let out a loud sorrowful cry and then there was blinding, white light while the temperature lowered several degrees and it started to snow. When the bright light faded away there was a massive iceberg and inside it was the young, white haired captain Hitsugaya Toushiro his teal eyes closed like he was sleeping. Hyorinmaru enfolded himself protectably around the ice, close to Toushiro's body and cried out one sorrowful roar. And like a command from the dragon the weather became even worse. It was raining heavily and because of the freezing temperature and stormy wind the rain drops felt like icy daggers. Few low ranking arrancars and shinigamis lost their lives to the weather. After the shock of what they witnessed an arrancar group started to approach the child prodigy in ice hoping for an easy kill. Everyone close enough could hear low, blood freezing growl from the dragon but that didn't stop the arrancars. They kept going closer which made Hyorinmaru to roar in anger and he attacked the enemy freezing them to death. The arrancar army started to retreat back to Hueco Mundo through the black holes in the sky. When the holes were closed and every last arrancar had gone the storm stopped and the remained shinigamis gathered around the iceberg but backed away quickly when the magnificent ice dragon growled at them his red eyes shining warningly as if saying: "Try to come closer and you end up much worse than the icicles there."

Suddenly another black hole appeared out of nowhere and all shinigamis tensed up. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw who had stepped out of the hole. Kurosaki Isshin, who had been revealed as a former shinigami-taichou, with he's two daughters.

"What are you doing brining them here on the battlefield?" Orange haired teen asked his father pointing his little sisters.

"Battlefield? I don't see any battles, besides Karin sensed that something was wrong and begged me to bring her here" Isshin said. By now the black haired twin had looked through all the shinigamis but didn't meet the one she needed to see.

"Where is he?" She asked suddenly. Only Matsumoto knew who she meant. She pointed the direction of the iceberg and the dragon.

"Over there" she whispered sadly.

Karin looked with her dark grey eyes into Hyorinmaru's glowing red ones. She started to walk closer to the dragon. Everyone held their breath and Ichigo was ready to shunpo to Karin and take her to safety if the dragon would attack. To everyone's surprise the zampaktou spirit loosened his hold of the ice so the black haired tomboy could easily see the Gotei 13th youngest taichou. She placed her hand on the ice and Hyorinmaru started to back off and the ice started to melt away around Hitsugaya. When he was free from ice he opened his cyan eyes just to be met with dark eyes that belonged to a soccer playing girl, who held his heart in her hands.

"Karin" he managed to say before collapsing on Karin from exhaustion. She caught him and hugged him tightly to her body. The raven head gazed to the dragon who returned to the boy's blade.

"Everything is going to be alright now" Karin whispered to his ear before 4th squad members along with Matsumoto-fukutaichou rushed to help Hitsugaya.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Hitsugaya Toshiro 10th division captain of Gotei 13 opened his eyes to see a white sealing of 4th squad barracks. He saw something black out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at Karin's sleeping figure. Karin felt light movement on the mattress and opened her eyes to look directly into beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Hey, you're awake" she said smiling.

"Hey, how long was I out?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Three days and Unohana-taichou said that you still need to rest a while longer" Karin said and Hitsugaya give her genuine smile before closing his eyes again. Karin waited until Hitsugaya was a sleep.

"Good night Toshiro" she pecked him on the lips and left the room. After the door was closed the boy genius smiled again.

"Karin" he murmed in his sleep.

In Hitsugaya's mind Hyorinmaru was humming a quiet tune content and happy.


End file.
